


The Wereghost | Danny phantom

by Anonymoususer12346



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom as separate entities, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Full Ghost Danny Fenton, Ghost Hunters, Hurt Danny, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Protective Danny, Top Danny, Werewolf Danny, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoususer12346/pseuds/Anonymoususer12346
Summary: This is My story, so get your own.As you can Already tell from the title, I'm something most peopleWould call a were-ghostAnd this is how I went from a German misfit, to the second well known ghost hero of Amity park.And of course, came across the one and only danny phantom.Wanna Take a better look at my life? Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Name: kale Barnhart 
> 
> Hair color: blue
> 
> Eye color: red 
> 
> Age:14
> 
> Status: halfa, were-ghost,  
> Bloodhound
> 
> Personality: extremely open, always bubbly. Enjoys long walks and rides in the car, she hates cats, and pretends to hate ghosts.   
> She loves to sing, and howl. She loves to fight ghosts, and Monsters. 
> 
> Parents: Deceased 
> 
> Guardian: brother  
> Name: Justin Barnhart 
> 
> Abilities:   
> enhanced senses,   
> Enhanced speed,   
> Enhanced vision  
> Night vision  
> intangibility   
> Invisibility   
> Force field projectory  
> Telekinesis   
> Claws, can tear open portals to the ghost zone  
> Shapeshifts from Wolf, to human. As well as halfa, to ghost wolf.

Yo. 

My name is kale Barnhart and Yes, I'm a were-ghost.   
I already know what you're thinking... actually just kidding   
That's not how the beginning of this story is gonna go down...

I may be A 14 year old drama queen, and I can be a bit agitating at times but one thing I'm not   
Is evil. 

Would an evil person start there story like this? I don't know probably...lets just cut the shit and get on with the first day. Okay? 

Omg that ryhmed....anyways...

Welcome to the life of kale barnhart

~ Kale

The blaring sound of the alarm clock made me jolt awake.   
The red lights scalded my eyes, when I looked and noticed it was  
6:07 am 

I groaned, balled my left hand in a fist before Smashing it to bits. 

Soon as the wave of Existence brushes over my I lift my body up looking over at the now Lifeless clock Sitting on my vanity.   
'Ugh. Another day another squirrel to chace.' 

I bounced out of bed and immidiately started getting ready. "Kale! Time for-"  
The door swings open and in pops my oblivious brother. "Oh your awake AND NAKED!" he falls backwards through the door, and with the wave of my hand it then closes. 

I stifled my giggles, finishing Getting dressed.   
I put on my makeup and Pulled my mp3 player off the charger, stuffing it in my satchel along with my new schedule. 

After moving from Germany, I couldn't help but quiver in excitement. All the people I've ever spoken to only Speak Russian, or German so This was quite the Experience. 

I gripped my bag and exited my bedroom practically bouncing with joy. "Well you're aweful exited For your first day." My brother comments as I walk into the kitchen. "Well I'm excited to make some new friends. I'm tired of the dullness of our hometown. It's also good to meet new people." I replied. 

I popped 2 pieces of bread in the toaster placing my satchel on the table. "Hey. What'd I say about leaving your bag on the table."   
I roll my eyes, "it's just for a second." I retort. 

He narrows his eyes, and I shook my head. "Ukk. Fineeee." I pulled my bag back on my shoulder then threw it on the ground.   
When the toast popped up I literally jumped up and caught it in my mouth. "SCORE!" I tried to yell but my chewing muffled the words. "Kale, manners. Don't talk with your-  
"Mouf full er get it. See yur lurter." I Swollowed my toast and grabbed a handful of bacon off his plate ignoring his protest. 

I bolted out the door, skipping in delight with a bright smile on my face. "WOOHOO FREEDOM!!" I Yelled before spinning around. I threw my bag, over my shoulder attatching the Velcro straps onto my back and went down an empty alley. 

It was there that I shifted, into my original form and howled happily before running up the side of a building. As soon as I stepped foot on the roof I howled as loud as possible which painted the sky in a row of pinks, violets, and purples creating a small aurora borealis above the town. 

"This is so awesome!" I Yelled jumping from roof to roof.   
I then forgot about how late I already am to school and Shook my fur anxiously. "Shit, should've set a reminder." I muttered before taking off in the direction of the school. 

I bounced off a roof and my legs then disolved into a Long noodle like figure as I flew through the sky to school. 

As I made my way Through the sky I landed with a smirk behind the school of Casper high.   
I snickered to myself at the name, "even the name involves ghosts." I muttered before walking into the front lawn. I pulled my bag in front of me and got out my mp3 player. I slid my earbuds into my ears, basically putting myself on auto pilot at least until I get to my first class

I joined the row Of teenagers Scurrying into the school and Soon got adgitated at the pace everyone was moving. 

"This is gonna be a long day." I said as the People inched closer and closer to the entrance.   
By the time everyone was inside   
I tore through the hallway   
Accidentally Ramming into someone on my way through. 

"Shit! I'm so sorry dude, I didn't see you there." I said Eying a boy with jet black hair and Piercing blue eyes. "That's okay, I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"   
"Yeah I just moved here from Germany Just a few days ago." I smiled, then saluted him off. "Gotta go! See you around." I said running to the bathroom. 

As soon as I looked at my reflection I smiled. "Omg...I look like an amoeba!" I hissed. I pulled my brush out of my satchel and started Pulling it through my thick blue locks, humming   
a small tune. 

When I finished I pulled out my schedule and went over It in my head so that I didn't have to ask anyone for help. 

"Mr. Lancers First period history. Here I come." I whispered to myself. Hopefully no one notices how much I talk to myself, I'd hate to weird anyone out on my first day.


	2. Chapter 2

~Kail 

As soon as I got to my first class,   
My gaze hardened; staring at the group of children who I now consider my peers. 

"Oh, class I must have forgotten to inform you. We have a new student Who just transfered here from Germany." He motions towards me, as I scramble through the door with a bright smile, waving at the class.

"And you must be kale barnhart." He says, "go ahead and take A the seat behind mr. Fenton." I move my gaze over to the empty seat and gradually Walk over, sliding into the desk. 

"Kale, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?" He asks   
I clear my throat and stood back up.

"Well...As you may already know. My Name is kale, joceline Barnhart. I'm fluent in 3 languages specifically german, russian, and english.  
I was a cheerleader And I was on dance in my Last school. I also took Taekwondo, jiu jitsu, and earned a black and golden belt in karate. My brother was a quarterback on the football team but he's now graduated and my Leagal guardian." I explained earning a few wide eyed glances from around the room. 

"Well welcome to Casper high kale we're glad to have you." He says before moving on. "Just follow along as much as you can until you get Caught up alright?" He asks and i nod humming in reply. 

As Mr. Lancer spoke I felt someone tap on my shoulder from beside me. "So you're from Germany huh? Whats it like transferring to such a different school?" A girl with short black hair tied into a green scrunchy comments. "It's alot more lively here thats for sure." I mused with a smirk. 

As Mr Lancer continues on speaking I drift into my thoughts.   
I thought about the move, and I I missed my friend alec. He was quite the weirdo at times but I couldn't get over his kind heart and goofy smile. It just made my heart flutter. 

The hairs on the back of my neck abruptly stood on edge as my enhanced senses descided to Interupt my day dreaming.   
Help mommy!! I'm stuck! *cough cough* mommy!!

The pleading sound of a child In danger Sunk into my mind instantly. I rushed up from my spot with my hand raised "I NEED TO GO TO THE RESTROOM!" I slightly yelled. 

"Yes you may be Excused mrs. Barnhart. Now as I was saying in the Year of- "His voice trailed off and evidently faded into The muffled backround noise Which consists of teachers educating their students. Quite oblivious to the fact that one might be missing. 

I Ran to the bathroom and shifted into my plain, natural halfa form and Phased through the ceiling.   
While Most halfa's usually Have something, one would refer to as a ghost sense I have More than just that. My enhanced hearing Is what caught this sound. 

And my enhanced smelling is going to be what leads me to this girl. 

I landed Amongst the roof allowing the wind to draft any waking scent My way in order to find her. My nostrils twitched about; And sooner or later   
I picked up her scent. And a dim image formed in my head, sort of like a map built on sheer instinct 

Which reaked entirely of fear.  
I then immidiately went after it.

Just as soon as I hit the air my ghost senses went off so Like I always to I land on Another roof; shift as fast as possible into my wolf form and Bolted across it as if my life depended on it. 

In this case though; it wasn't my own life the running depended on. It was someone else's.   
Which means I'd have to try extra hard to Save her life. Harder than I usually would to save my own. 

I found myself hovering above a Burning apartment complex.   
I scanned the area Trying to detect any heat signatures. Ignored my ghost senses listening closely to the faint voice calling unto me from somewhere slightly closer now. 

Mommy! Please! Wake up! The voice cries again. 

I finally fixated my gaze on a wobbling object Distinctly through a shattered Window barely melting away. 

I soared through the air and slipped right through the crevice trying even harder to ignore the senses overloading my body. 

After slipping through the crevice of the window;  I fixed my gaze on a feeble figure; dancing in the silhouette of a fire, I padded my way towards it- despite the flames lapping at my fur. I practically wove myself within each strand of fire as If I were knitting a life-sized quilt.

Mommy! Wake up! Please! Help somebody! The fire is coming closer! The feeble voice beckoned me. I couldn’t bare another second without finding this voice. At this poinnt I was beginning to lose my mind.

I finally tracked down the scent- to a fickle child drenched in suit. She coughed over the raging smoke. Her consciousness barely withered away as I rushed over to the girl.

“Kid, I’m here to help. Come here.” My voice was quite dull compared to the blaring sirens of firestrucks storming the streets outside. But she still was able to hear me. 

“I’m going to have to change, but you have to promise to remain calm, can you do that for me?” I ask giving the child a soft gaze, and she nodded pointing over at a weakened body lying face down in the corner. 

“Yes, I know. I promise I’ll get you and your mother out of here safe.” I promised the child, wiping a stray tear off her dark cheek.

I allowed my body to shift into its natural ghost-wolf form, and my fur melts against my body; glistening against the gloomy light spilling off the over the lavishing flames. “Woah.” The child murmur as I gently nuzzled her onto my back.

She wove her fingers into my fur, and gripped onto my back as tight as possible.

I casted a forcefield over us, and approach the other body.

I nuzzle the side of her cheek, and summon a little bit of my core energy- just enough to trigger a source of life. And instantly the womens eyes flutter open; mainly in sheer confusion.

I teleported the woman onto my back, right behind the child, and approached the window; seemingly mared wide open. Plagued with grime and suit.

As soon as I landed on the earth the woman starts screaming, “My baby! He’s still in there! Somebody get my baby!” I absorbed the information, noticing a grey figure dancing in my peripheral vision, but avoid saying anything.

“Don’t worry mam, I’ve got this, you just keep your other child safe.” I nodded to the women who seemed slightly baffled that a wolf could actually speak; let alone save her family from a fire.

I quickly grabbed the baby, scooping him up into  blanket and swaddling him. I clench the scruff of the blanket in my mouth as we hovered out of the building in a large glowing bubble-shaped force field.

“Oh my god!!!” a voice crackles from beside me. I feel a pair of arms curl around my neck embracing me. “Thank you for saving my baby!!! You’re Truly a saint!!” The mother of the child wails, melting into my body holding me tightly, and I just smile. 

“You’re very welcome ma’am. I’m pretty sure there are some people who’d might like to speak with you. I’m sure they can help you.” 

I motioned towards the sea of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances flooding the street. She thanked me about ten more times before her family disperses into the crowd.

The cops seemed to have noticed me and were muttering to one another about something, but they were to late to confront me about anything because by then I was already bolting through the sky back to the school, to most likely finish the reluctantly infinite class period.

At lunch i walked to the cafeteria with some newly made friends. Sam mansion, danny fenton, and tucker foley.

It was really awkward walking at first; considering the uncomfortable silence we walked in. but the weirdest thing of all was making it to the cafeteria, and hearing the news channel practically blaring from all the way across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking news: There seems to be a new hero in amity park! Thats right you heard me!! A new hero in amity park!

Some sort of wolf like ghost creature was found helping a family that was caught amidst the dangers of a deadly house fire. The wolf was seen not only saving a mother and 7 year old child- she was seen handling an infant to safety before the building collapsed.

“George, what exactly do you think of this creature?” a women with golden hair asks a man with darker grey hair and bronze streaks. “I’m not exactly sure what to make of this shocking discovery janett, but how do we know if we can trust this new hero? Especially after dealing with the ghost boy.”

Janett grimaces, “well the wolf did save a child, and a baby. Look at how well she handled the infant; the entire family escaped without a scratch , let’s review the footage one more time.” george then nods, and footage of the burning building and my sudden heroics played on the screen.

I blushed a bright shade of crimson as I sat at the lunch table. “Uhh kail? Are you okay?” I turned my head to meet the gaze of an apparently confused sam. “Oh sorry, I was just thinking, who exactly is this, ‘ghost boy’ everyone's talking about?"

Everyone seemed to tense up at my words, but danny seemed to have shrugged it off. “He’s not merely as popular right now as that hero-wolf everyone's talking about.” tucker chimes in motioning towards the tv screen  in the cafeteria. Danny then tensed up, and his eyes held a slight hint of green.

“Uh, yeah hehehe.” I smiled rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. “What?? Who are you kidding! Danny phantom has had way more saves then some petty ghost-wolf.” danny snarls before chugging down some of his milk.

“Yeah, but phantom isn't always going to be the oly hero of amity park. He's eventually going to have to share the spotlight.”   
sam says taking a seat then biting her salad. 

“It’s not about being in the spotlight sam, it’s about trusting someone enough to keep this place safe.” Danny presses,   
with a glare.

“Well, Danny phantom fights ghosts. That wolf seems to do more than just that. Besides I really think it wanted to help, otherwise it wouldn’t have been there or done that.” Tucker interjects pulling out his PDA. "Was Danny phantom even there?" Sam asks.

"Well duh, but by the time I-uh...he..got there the wolf had already taken care of everything." Danny furrows his eyes.

"I guess you're right. She did seem Like she Wanted to help, but She's not just a wolf. She's a ghost, and ghosts belong in the ghost zone.”

“Isn’t phantom a ghost? Why isn’t he in the ghost zone.” I abruptly interrupted. “He’s not entirely a ghost though, he’s a halfa.” he retorts, slightly flustered

“How do you know for sure it was even a ghost?” I ask, and tucker says, “well according to my current research my analysys does state that the creature is infact a ghost, but not entirely.” He explains. 

“There seems to be some sort of molecule in its body which differs from the human form, yet it seems drastically similar. It seems like maybe the molecule is what helps the creatures reproduction system build onto itself so quickly.”

both danny and I stared dumbfounded, and I just carried on with what I was about to say, “well if it’s part human, then that means it really doesn’t belong in the ghost zone. Right?” I eyed danny, before pulling out my lunch box, and started snacking on a stick of jerky. “I guess.” he narrows his eyes, “what’s got you so concerned with ghost all of the sudden?”

I gulp down some apple juice with a nervous smile, “Uhh well I've never really seen ghosts before from where I’m from. There’s more demons than ghosts.” His eyes grow wide for a second. “Demons? You mean like creatures from hell?”

“Yeah, they tend to possess people a lot back in my hometown. Those wolf things would actually show up alot to defend the area back there.” He nodded but i still sensed a hint of suspicion judging by the way he stared. “how do you know Danny phantom even made it there?" I asked eying him back with the same sheer suspicion.   
"What secrets are you hiding danny?" I press, with a serious gaze. 

The entire group tenses up; seemingly harder than before.  
"Relax, I'm just kidding dude." I playfully punched his shoulder.   
"Anyways. I-" Before I could finish that sentence, a grey wisp escaped the crivice of my lips.

"Seriously." I muttered alloud before slamming my lunch box shut, "uh, you know what I just realised I've gotta go to the um. Bathroom gotta-go-bye." I slurred through my words before bolting out the door.


End file.
